


Brooklyn Tech Bandit

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Theft, school mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The prom is approaching in the new semester, but it might not happen. The prom fund is stolen and the detectives race to give Brooklyn Tech the best prom ever.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> We return to Brooklyn Tech upon again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new semester begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Depending on how things pans out, ch 1 for SAR will be posted tmw. Happy New Year's everyone!:)

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, 2018;_ **

Liam was showing the other detectives the pictures that his step dad had taken at Kwanzaa-Christmas celebrations. The pictures were passed around.

"Babe, these look amazing." Brett smiled.

"You and Mason are beyond adorable." Allison chuckled as they looked at a picture of said boys.

"We are boys. So don't call us adorable!" Liam protested. Cora snickered at them. Brett then remembered something and turned to the older detectives.

"What happened to the Grinch?" he wanted to know.

"Addison had to return all of the presents she stole. Preferably intact and in one piece." Derek answered.

"The gifts that were already opened and used, she had to pay to replace." Trip added.

"The judge sentenced her to community service, because it was her first offense and she didn't cause too much trouble." Skye recalled.

"She had to get court mandated counseling, though." she added.

"Oh, thanks for the answers." Brett responded. Then they resumed looking at Liam's photos.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

 Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on the couch as they talked.

"It's 2018, the start of a new year." Bucky mentioned.

"Any ideas for any summer trip destinations yet?" Steve asked his husband.

"Let's get our birthdays and spring break out of the way first before we try tackling that." Bucky suggested. Steve nodded and they kissed.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mary Jane Watson was having the most terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day ever. The Brooklyn Tech High School Student Council had just discovered that the prom fund was missing.

The safe box that had held the money was completely emptied. Only one or two pennies was proof that the box had once held the cash.

The council members were besides themselves in panic. How could they explain this to the principal, much less the entire school?! The school vice president flailed his arms in dismay. While other members either vainly tried to regain their composure or made gestures while talking.

"What do we do?!" the secretary wailed.

"I have no idea!" the treasurer; Mary Jane sighed. The group groaned as one. Then the president put his feet down.

"No one is leaving this room until we figure out a plan of action." he declared.


	2. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives prepare their filing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

The Hale, Argent, and Townsend families gathered for breakfast with Stiles, Isaac, Danielle, and the Rogers-Barnes kids. Breakfast consisted of frittatas, sliced fruits, bacon, and toast. There were milk, coffee, and orange juice to drink. They were calm and relaxed.

"Anything big today?" Rose asked.

"Just digitizing files. We are behind on updates." Derek replied.

"It will take a lot of updates." Danielle warned.

"Don't work too late on it." Peter advised.

* * *

A hour later, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"I have to get all of our old files out." Derek was saying.

"Sounds awful." Stiles replied.

"I'm glad that Skye is fully digitizing it." Derek responded.

"No more filing cabinet." Stiles nodded. Then Derek and Stiles kissed and relaxed.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High School;_ **

Dylan and Obito held lacrosse practice. Lacrosse practice was focused on passing. The team hustled across the field to catch. Break was called and they got their drinks and snacks. They rested up to relax.

* * *

**_Stark Industries headquarters, Manhattan;_ **

The Stark Industries employees had their new year meeting. They sat around the table taking notes.

"Finance, do you have our taxes overview?" Pepper asked.

"Yes. It was included in the folder." the head of the finance department replied.

"It will be filed soon." they finished.

"Thank you." Pepper said.

"Okay on to other business matters." she declared.

* * *

At lunchtime, Bucky and Steve went out on a date. They went to Panera Bread. They drank their mixed teas and enjoyed soup. They were beaming. Bucky and Steve kissed and talked some more.


	3. Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens sit with someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 might be posted tmw.

Boyd and Erica went out on a lunch date. They ordered pancit and papaya salad. They ate their meal and chatted away about work and school. They enjoyed their free time without interruption.

* * *

Mary Jane sat down with the teens at their lunch table. They were uncomfortable with her presence. While she was equally nervous and scared.

"Do you need anything?" Liam finally asked.

"Never mind." Mary Jane said quickly, losing her nerve. She stood up and sped walked around, leaving the friends confused.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home;  
_ **

Mika, Hinata, and half of their co-workers made treats for Jan. There were sugar cookies in the shapes of penguins, snowmen, snowflakes, mittens, and polar bears with sugar frosting on top. The frosting was either white or blue.

Other treats consisted of marshmallow snowmen, snowmen cookies, meringues, white chocolate pretzels and cupcakes with frosting on top.

Jan's flavors were white chocolate, chocolate, vanilla, and coconut cupcakes with blue and white buttercream frosting. There were snowflakes, penguins, and Olaf toppers, sky blue and sapphire crystal sugar sprinkles, white nonpareil and silver sugar sprinkles, blue and white icing. The drink of the month was hot chocolate. They worked hard and as a team.

"Great job, guys!" Bronwen beamed.

* * *

While Mika, Hinata, and the others baked treats, the remaining crew carefully took down their holiday decor and changed it to winter decor.

Penguin decals were added to the windows. White and Ice blue crepe streamers, winter snowflake, penguin swirls, and snowmen hanging paper lanterns were put up.

Someone even put up a Winter wonderland arch. After cleaning up the floor, the crew added snowflake floor decals. Penguin, Olaf, and snowflake cardboard cutouts were placed around the cafe.

They put up Olaf and Elsa's ice castle in the store front. Blue, white, and helium balloons were placed here and there. There were snowflake and penguin balloons. It was time to celebrate the new year.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve were in their bedroom. Steve helped his husband clean up his shoulder wound per doctor's orders. Bucky hissed,

"The skin right there is still tender." Steve added antibiotic gel and let it air a bit before dressing the wound. Steve kissed his lips and helped him lay down in his arms.


	4. New Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get a new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Sorry for the delay, but rl issues came up. SAR will be updated next.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The detectives were in the office when Mary Jane found them. Mary Jane was nervous, but determined to get help.

"Can we help you?" Allison asked.

"I really need help." she confessed.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Someone stole the prom fund." Mary Jane explained.

"That's just low." Cora was disgusted. The detectives accepted the case.

"Don't worry. We'll handle it." Derek promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brett, Liam, Corey, and Mason went out on a double date. They went to the movies. They bought popcorn, candy, and soda before sitting down to watch Star Wars; The Last Jedi.

"He is really gone. An icon is gone." Liam was still in disbelief.

"At least he helped save the Resistance from total disaster." Corey reasoned. They were already making plans to see the next movie. They talked about it all the way back to their homes.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High School;_ **

Derek, Stiles, Allison, Malia, Kira, and Cora started their investigation. They got copies of the Student Government budget. The group planning the prom; Student Events had all of their budget information ready.

"They raised and allocated $3,000 for the prom." Cora said as she read the notes.

"How did they get away with it?" Kira wanted to know.

"They probably knows someone in the committee and violated their trust." Stiles replied.

"We'll figure it out." Malia said. They each took a copy of the budget. Maybe someone else was not happy about the fund allocation.

* * *

That afternoon, Steve and Elizabeth held a therapy session for Ryan, Blake, Hikaru, Credence, and Isaac. The mood was mixed. It seemed that when Blake and Ryan progressed, they were set two steps back. 

Isaac and Credence were well on the road to recovery. They would be ready to be released by fall. Hikaru was still recovering.

"Let's begin." Elizabeth said.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

****Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They were in bed, with the covers pulled up over their bodies. The husbands cuddled up. Bucky dropped a kiss on Steve's forehead as they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Follow the Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives take a crack at the financial records of the student events committee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.  
> Sorry for the delay, I kept getting sidetracked. (I've been going through my bookmarks)

The detectives were allowed into the Student Events room. They were given access to the safe that held their attendance and financial records per school club rules. Mary Jane made them extra copies of the financial papers and went on to class. The principal had allowed them to stay in as long as they needed.

First they each took turns reviewing the income and events listed. Then, they compared the income to any money spent prior to the creation of that year's prom fund. They finally compared their notes on finances.

"Does anyone notice a pattern?" Derek asked. They all nodded. The money coming in was way more than the money that was officially being spent by the group. However, the amount documented to be left over for re-budgeting by the school was much lower.

"Those financial books make no sense," Malia declared.

"Someone has been dipping into the fund, and it could only be someone that had access to change these papers and actually get the money." she finished.

"Mary Jane wouldn't incriminate herself by bringing it to us," Allison pointed out.

"She is the club's Treasurer. I don't think she'd play herself and set herself up to fail." she stated. Stiles snapped his fingers,

"Do you think other treasurers would have had this happen during their time? Per school rules, there is a list of every active member from every year. We can get that and make some calls." he suggested.

The detectives nodded and went deep into the student records, about a decade into the past. They got contact information and informed Mary Jane that they took the member lists. It was their best shot.

* * *

A hour or so later, the couples went on their regular date. New movies were showing, and instead of picking one beforehand, they picked one at random. Ultimately, the friends landed on the movie _Stratton_ , an action movie. After treating themselves to popcorn, candy, and fountain sodas, they got comfortable in their seats. When the action really got started, Stiles raised his eyebrow and tapped his boyfriend.

"Hey, Der? Doesn't that guy, Marty, look like you?" Stiles asked. Derek chuckled,

"I think you may have had too much soda. There is no way he could look like me." The man kissed his cheek, but Stiles was still confused. Despite his hunch, they all finished the movie with rare reviews. The movie became the big topic over dim sum at the local restaurant.

* * *

That afternoon, Mr. Leaf, Toxin, and Maxine met after their classes were finished. They stopped by a diner and ordered a shake each. Mr. Leaf was a nervous wreck, fidgeting with his jacket sleeve and looking around as if he was being watched. Toxin was mildly irritated and sulking. Maxine was suspiciously upbeat and perky to the point that it was almost annoying to the two teen boys. How could she be so calm during this whole mess?

"Why did you call us here?" Toxin asked suspiciously.

"We said we would not talk until this whole investigation mess is over? Why risk the plan?" he demanded.

"To get our story straight," Maxine said, messing with her milkshake straw.

"Mary Jane said those private amateur detectives were taking all of the records and combing through them. Apparently, they found our little inconsistency in the records." she declared.

"Little? Stealing a $2,000 budget on top of another $1,000 is not little and not easy to cover up." Toxin snorted.

"You know what? I'm leaving. Fix your own little story." he declared. He got up to storm off but was grabbed. He was forced back into his seat and glared at Mr. Leaf, who still had his arm twisted behind his back.

"You're staying," they declared. Toxin snarled. He remained silent, wondering how the hell his friends came to be calculated thieves.

* * *

While the thieves were occupied, Sam and Steve held a group therapy session for ex-veterans. It didn't really differ from their regular routine. Only a few veterans got up enough courage to talk about their feelings and traumas. Others chose to remain silent, not yet ready to talk about the war and how civilian life affected them. Overall, they were proud to get them to talk it out and work through their feelings. 

The session ended, and they all stopped for a bit to share cookies and hot chocolate. They laughed about a new show that was too ridiculous in concept but was actually good. Steve checked his watch and had to leave to meet Bucky at home before the kids got out of school.

* * *

That evening, after dinner and bathing their many little ones, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled in their bed, mostly silent except for a new injections.

"The toddlers have been making a lot of progress according to Ms. Davies at daycare," Bucky commented.

"I was worried about their adjustment," Steve revealed.

"I thought that being born into foster care would be a blow to their development due to the system not being the best. Glad I was wrong." he finished. They were lulled into a comfortable silence, but it was broken by a big question.

"Do you think you would be welcome to taking in more foster kids when our kids are grown?" Bucky asked. Steve thought it over for a second.

"I don't know. Ask me in a few years. Maybe then I would have an answer." he finally said. Bucky nodded and kissed his temple. Soon, the hour grew late, so they pulled the covers over their body and laid down to relax. All too soon, they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Commission and Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark Industries and Pym Tech work on the upcoming joint exposition, and Steve works on his big exhibition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.  
> All Marvel characters; comics and MCU are part of the Detective Stiles uni, unless they are either killed off or placed in jail, they will always return. While this is based on modern day uni, it's my world so anything goes.

Scott and Allison talked over Skype. Scott had taken a break from working on his homework and papers to call her. Because of the holidays and the Grinch case that had a major time limit of five days, they could not talk all break. However, as soon as New Year's Day had passed, they got online to see each other.

"How was New Year's?" Allison asked Scott.

"Rose hosted a party for us, coworkers and neighbors." she finished.

"Fun, the hospital had their New Year's party for patients, and I went by to help Mom out," Scott smiled.

"I just really missed you. You would have had fun with us." he said.

"Same here, I missed you too," Allison smiled.

"But, at least you got to bring someone joy in the new year." she responded. Scott beamed before moving onto something new. After while, they got out their textbooks and opened Word documents and worked on papers and assignments while chatting. They talked for hours before it was time to log off and get to the hard papers. They blew kisses to each other and logged off.

* * *

**_boarding room, SI headquarters, Manhattan;_ **

The SI and Pym Tech employees and owners had an important meeting. The yearly tech expo was around the corner, and the mission was to be bigger and better than last year. Plus, it was the first official collaboration of the two companies under their new deal. The list for projects, current and future developments, was copied and placed in each folder on the expo.

Now, it was finally time to start the guest list.

"We have a cushion of time where we can ship internationally and have all of the invitations reach the same time as the domestic ones," Pepper said.

"So, we need an official list of tech innovators to invite now." she finished.

"Please try to get T'Challa to come. His country is the cutting edge of technical innovation. Also, get Anton and Ivan Vanko on there, too," Tony requested.

"If we get them to come, maybe they can pitch some innovations to work on with us." he declared.

"You want us to get a king and two Russians during a political scandal?" Pepper raised her eyebrows.

"We are all about risk," Hank smiled with sympathy.

"We need to bring together the innovators of this world to inspire new scientists and engineers." he stated. Pepper sighed and nodded. She could work her magic. Danielle opened another note taking page on her laptop and started taking down names of tech giants and press.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family had bonding time. They worked on a glow in the dark puzzle. The pieces was colorful and vibrant. The choices ranged from mermaids and ladybugs to a pink unicorn surrounded by a rainbow and butterflies and fishes.

"Which one do you want, kids?" Bucky asked. They all thought on it before picking out the ones they wanted to do. Lottie opted for the unicorn, but Drew and Pietro wanted to try the fish. Wanda wanted to do the ladybugs, and it wasn't long before Zack agreed. Finally, Steve became the tie breaker and picked the ladybugs.

"We can do the fish next time." Bucky told their sons.

* * *

**_Steve's studio, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Steve worked on his commissions for the Met exhibition. He had been honored with an invitation to be a part of their local artist exhibition. As per the request, he had to share three works with at least one of them being new. He decided that every work would be brand new and unseen.

He decided on the family and love theme. His first big work was a portrait of his husband in his work clothes. It was based off an old picture from his first day at Stark Industries, right before they got engaged.

The second portrait was a landscape painting of the New York skyline, a vision he has seen since he was a baby. It reminded him so much of his growth and childhood and he was proud of his home.

The final one really hit home and brought a sweet smile to his face. It was of his best friends and the men Bucky served with, the Howling Commandos. He sketched a huge portrait of their families with their kids and spouses.

After working for hours with breaks, he decided it was time to rest and call it a day. He covered the paintings and locked his studio door. He would come back to it at the right time.

* * *

 After work, the parents fulfilled their promise and let the boys work on their fish puzzle. It took them a hour to finish, but they were proud of it. The kids were then bathed and readied for bed.

"Today was great. I got my work done and the big expo is on the way." Steve was saying.

"I think this year will bring more big opportunities for us all." Bucky smiled.

"I do hope so," Steve smiled back. He kissed his husband and turned over. The lights were cut off and they went to sleep.


	7. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives may have caught on to someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. SAR will be updated next.

A week later, the teen detectives got together for a meeting. They needed to compile a better suspect list. Their first one was not holding up with all the alibis other club members had.

"Harry Osborn has been acting strange." Brett told them.

"He's been jumpy," Liam sighed.

"I asked for a pencil during Chem and he almost jumped clean out of his seat." he elaborated.

"Eddie Brock is also suspicious." Corey stated.

"He's snapping at people, and even his friends have a problem with him." he added.

"Gwen Stacy has fallen with a gang of boys with terrible reputations. She has been secretive." Mason mentioned.

"I remember her, she really also likes older guys, if I remember the rumors right." Malia mused.

"Okay, we have three suspects. Anyone else?" Cora asked. They thought it over before shaking their heads. The detectives got up and went to investigate their suspects.

* * *

In the meantime, Kaito and Jimmy went out for lunch. They went to a sushi bar and treated themselves. They ordered the vegetable, Philadelphia, teriyaki, summer, and California sushi rolls with miso soup and tofu.

They ordered the Ramune bottle drinks and two cokes. For dessert, they had mochi ice cream. The date was calm and relaxed. After the meal, they paid the bill and Kaito walked Jimmy back to their rented house. They kissed.

* * *

The next day, the detectives took the teens to visit New York Aquarium. Since the aquarium was still undergoing construction, they toured the exhibits that were available. The Glover's Reef, Conservation Hall, Aquatheater, Sea Cliffs, and the Sharks were the only displays available to them.

In Glover's Reef and Conservation Hall, there were tanks filled with colorful fishes and many more. In the aquatheater, they watched Sea Lions. In Sea Cliffs; there were penguins, seals, and sea otters. They watched the sea otters being fed by the staff members. They had fun looking at the animals and took pictures. They oohed and aahed at the adorable animals.

"They're too cute!" Allison smiled as she cooed at said animals.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

After the trip to the aquarium, they went home for dinner. The families got together with Danielle and Isaac. They made taco rice casserole and cornbread. The mood was happy and merry despite the low temperature outside. They laughed and talked as they ate their meal. After dinner ended, they got up and put the dishes in the dish washer.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled in their bed under the covers as they talked about their day.

"A Taste of Home is selling winter treats soon." Steve mentioned.

"Sounds good, should we take the kids?" Bucky pondered.

"Sure, we can eat lunch too." Steve smiled.

"Sounds good." Bucky smiled back before kissing his husband. Steve cuddled closer and closed his eyes.


	8. Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives hit a dead end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted tmw.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

A few days later, the detectives resumed their investigation. They ended up in a dead end of leads. They got so frustrated that they were forced to take a nap. The case wouldn't go anywhere until they got something new.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;  
_ **

The bakery held their winter sale. Mugs of coffee and hot chocolate were served for free. The cupcake stand was filled with coconut, white chocolate, chocolate, and vanilla cupcakes with white or blue frosting. Trays was filled with marshmallow snowmen, white chocolate pretzels, and white chocolate meringues. A platter was filled with snowmen, snowflakes, penguins, mittens, and polar bears cookies with blue or white frosting on them.

The sale was in full swing. Regular and new customers attended. Among the group was the Rogers-Barnes family. The kids wanted everything in the display. In the end, their parents put their feet down.

"May we have your chocolate covered pretzels, cupcakes, and meringues?" Steve asked. They paid for them and waited for their orders to be packages. They thanked the staff and were on their way home with treats and dessert.

* * *

The next day, the group of friends took the younger teens to visit Enid A Haupt Conservatory; a glasshouse designed in the Victorian style. The conservatory was home to plants from around the world.

The glasshouse was home to plant species from Lush tropical forests, cactus from deserts, palm trees, and many more. There were orchid collections, tropical water lilies, and many more exotic plants. They were in awe and loved it. They learned about the importance of greenhouses to cities and wanted to help them one day.

* * *

That evening, Corey, Mason, Brett, and Liam went out on a double date. They watched 'The Commuter' movie. They were sucked into Liam Neeson's performance. The movie wasn't the best, but it was entertaining all the same.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They cuddled under the blanket.

"The white chocolate meringue was so perfect." Steve was saying.

"Yes, I prefer the cupcakes though." Bucky commented.

"I might buy more meringues and cupcakes." Steve smiled.

"Perfect, but it won't be as sweet as you." Bucky declared, as he kissed his husband.


	9. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thieves are scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

The thieves met up. They looked around warily before sitting down.

"Have you heard anything more about their investigation?" Mr. Leaf asked.

"No. Mary Jane is keeping silent." Maxine replied.

"Why won't she say anything? Did they tell her not to?" Toxin wanted to know.

"Maybe. Keep an eye on her." Maxine said, ending the meeting.

* * *

_**detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn:** _

The detectives started up the investigation after a break by backtracking.

"Okay, does anyone have anything?" Derek asked.

"I found an alumni that would like to talk about the process of tracking funds." Kira admitted.

"Great. Get them on the phone." Cora replied.

"I will set up an interview." Allison reassured.

"Thank you." came the reply.

* * *

After lunch, Derek, Stiles, Malia, Kira, Boyd, Erica, Kaito, and Jimmy went out on a group date. They visited Morgan's Library museum. Their date was informative and nice. They marveled at the numerous literature, music, and art. They made a pact to come back together for Spring Break.

* * *

**_New York Hall of Science Museum, Queens;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family went to the New York Hall of Science best known as NYSCI for bonding time. They watched science exhibits come to life in a 3D theater. Then they moved to visit the interactive exhibits. 

The indoor exhibits were Connected Worlds, Design Lab, Search for Life Beyond Earth, Scattered Light, Preschool Palace, an exhibit for younger kids, Health Connection, Wild Minds, Mathematica, and Sports Challenge.

The outdoors exhibits consisted of Science Playground complete with slides, seesaws, sand pits, a giant climbing web, a giant screw and a fog machine. There also were Rocket Park and Rocket Park mini golf.

They had a great time in the exhibits. Then they went outside to the Science Playground. It was the perfect outing.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled.

"How is the expo coming?" Steve was asking.

"It is always stressful, but now we are inviting a King." Bucky replied. Steve started at his husband in shock.

"What? A king?"

"Yeah. T'Challa of Wakanda is coming." Bucky replied.

"Holy hell." Steve breathed.

"Exactly how I feel." Bucky replied, then the couple kissed.


	10. Camera Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives have to set a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Depending on how things pans out, ch 10 should be posted tmw.

**_New York Transit Museum, Brooklyn;_ **

Two days later, Camden, Isaac, and Zack went to New York Transit Museum. The museum held pieces of New York history in the form of the old trains, buses, and rails.

The current temporary exhibits consisted of the 16th Annual Grand Central Holiday Train Show; a special on Coney Island and how Transit reacted to crisis. There was even a selection of restored train cars for visitors to explore.

The boys got into one of the first trains to ever run the underground. They saw the art and features and could not imagine ever using these.

"This green is an eye sore. No wonder they got rid of it." Zack winced.

"Yeah. I would rather walk than ride that." Isaac had to agree.

* * *

_**Brooklyn Children's Museum, Brooklyn;  
** _

The detectives took the youngest Boyd, Hewitt, and Rogers-Barnes kids to the local children's museum. The museum was hosting the MLK "I Have a Dream" exhibit. The kids were curious and interested in learning more.

So the kids explored the "I Have a Dream" exhibit then went on to tour the permanent exhibits; Sensory Room where you can explore your five senses; Hearing, Smell, Sight, Taste, and Touch.

Brooklyn Block Lab; where you could play with blocks. World Brooklyn; complete with kid sized shops based on neighborhood places; grocery, barber's shop, bakery, ice cream parlor, pizzeria, and a butcher's.Totally Tots; a section for toddlers to play in. Collections Central; the local collection of various kinds of cultural objects including masks, books, and many kinds of artifacts. Neighborhood Nature consisted of a cork garden, diorama habitats, and many more. The guide made sure to answer any curious questions.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

The detectives groaned. The interview turned up no new pieces of knowledge to work with.

"We're stuck." Cora sighed.

"We need to set a trap. Again. Can we just once figure out the culprits before the trap?!" Stiles grumbled.

"I know, but we need to post up in the group room. If they get rid of any evidence, we'll be there." Derek said. Sighing, they nodded and settled down to plan.

* * *

Bucky and Steve went out on a date to Panera Bread. They ordered broccoli cheddar soup in bread bowls with tropical fruit punch. They had chocolate chipper cookies for dessert. It was fast and tasted amazing. After the delicious lunch, they kissed and parted.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High School;_ **

The detectives launched their plan. They set their trap of cameras, then they staked out the records room and settled down to wait.

A hour later, the thieves arrived. They searched the room for any financial documents.

"If they don't have it, they can't prove it." Maxine declared. The cameras started blinking rapidly and the detectives burst in.

"Stop right there. Drop the papers!" Derek barked.


	11. Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thieves are cornered in the club room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10, ch 11 will be posted tmw.

**_student council club room, Brooklyn Tech High;_ **

The detectives surrounded the thieves. The thieves were terrified. Gwen and Harry froze, but Eddie moved.

"Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn, and Eddie Brock. We should have known from the membership list." Cora declared. Eddie sighed into relief,

"It's finally over." he stated.

"Over?! We're caught, idiot!" Gwen wasn't happy in the slightest.

"So, we deserve it." Eddie replied.

"Just deal with the consequences and don't eve think of resisting." Cora replied.

* * *

Several uneasy minutes passed as the detectives and thieves stared at each other. The thieves stiffened, remembering who else was in the room. Eddie finally broke down and confessed,

"We took the money little by little up until we had to buy supplies." he admitted.

"Theft from a public government system is terrible." Stiles spoke flatly.

"I don't care. I needed the money." Gwen retorted.

"Please, you just wanted to have a rush." Eddie scoffed, earning a murderous glare.

"Now, just come on with us." Malia said, taking a step forwards.

* * *

"Not on my life!" Gwen said at once, before turning and fleeing the room. Harry was right on her heels. He was heading out of the room when Derek tackled him to the floor. Sadly, for the group, Gwen succeeded into her escape.

"Dammit, she's gone!" Malia cursed. Derek stood up, pulling his captive to his feet.

"Get moving." Derek commanded.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High School campus;  
_ **

Gwen made it out of the school before slowing down. She was nearly out of breath. She stood there to catch her breath. After she recovered, the girl smirked smugly.

"Great. Time to go home." she declared, as she headed off campus. She was near the end of the sidewalk and about to step off the curb when a security guard spotted her.

"Hey! Who's there?" he asked.

"What? No!" Gwen exclaimed. She turned to run when the guard caught her. He escorted her back in.

"Damn it." Gwen cursed.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"That was stressful." Stiles was saying.

"At least there was no death." Derek pointed out.

"Yeah, that's an upside." Stiles contended.

"Yeah, this was one of the tamer few cases." Derek replied. They smiled and kissed some more.


	12. Conduct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives testify at an emergency meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 should be posted next.

The detectives were speaking with the Student Conduct Board of Brooklyn Tech. The board members listened to all of the evidence in the case of the three thieves.

"We believe that Gwen was the main mastermind." Stiles explained.

"Eddie wanted to report the theft to the student board." he finished. The board had stern expressions on their faces.

"We don't tolerate theft in our school system." a board member said to the trio. The board had a conference, then they turned to the teens.

"Gwen and Harry's enrollment status are now under evaluation, but Edward is on academic suspension." the board president stated.

"Until we finish our review of the findings, you are hereby suspended. You cannot enter campus grounds or attend school events, or you will be detained by security. This also includes club and team meetings and practices." the president concluded. The meeting was dismissed and the students' IDs were taken from them by security.

* * *

The next day, there was an emergency meeting of the lacrosse team. The teens were confused, but they didn't ask questions because their coaches were pissed.

"We will need replacements for Harry and Eddie." Dylan announced.

"What happened?" a player asked.

"They are suspended. I cannot say more." came the reply. Peter was disappointed but not surprised.

"What did he do?" he wanted to know.

"Come by the community center. Our friend Allison will have time to explain." Brett answered.

"I will email tryout dates. Tell your friends." Dylan announced, ending the meeting.

* * *

In the meantime, Kaito and Jimmy went to a Korean restaurant for their lunch date. They grilled pork belly and made fried rice from soup. They had a lot of fun. Kaito and Jimmy kissed and shared more food.

* * *

**_Funtopia USA, Queens;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family visited Funtopia USA to bond. There were arcade games and kiddie rides, a Disco room, a toddler area with bounce houses, climbers, and ball pits, bumper cars, 3 level playground complete with crawl tunnels, slides, obstacles, a ball pit, and much more. 

Other attractions consisted of laser tag, ball blasting game, and a race game. There were booths where they could make their own stuffed animal plushies and redeem tickets for prizes.

They had fun together. The kids were all over the place from the playground to bumper cars to the redemption center. They played around and had a lot of fun.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and relaxed.

"The center was fun," Steve was saying.

"It was great for the kids so we weren't going everywhere." Bucky replied. Steve nodded,

"Aurora loved the little bounce house." he responded.

"She was so cute giggling in there." Bucky smiled. The couple kissed and snuggled down.


	13. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The detectives had a day off to wrap up cases. They were relieved not to be in the student organization room anymore.

"Gwen and Harry are suspended for the remainder of the year and cannot attend any student events." Derek announced.

"Will it be on their transcripts?" Allison wanted to know.

"Yes. They stole from the school." Derek replied.

"Serves them right. Eddie really should have followed his gut." Malia replied. They shook their heads and went back to work.

* * *

Masumi, Cora, Allison, Camden, and Isaac took the Rogers-Barnes children to Color Me Mine; a pottery studio. They enjoyed the place and had a ball painting pottery. There were cups, plates, bowls and many kinds of ceramics. They even had comic book heroes and Disney characters. Sadly, they were sold out.

"Can we have a party here?" the twins asked hopefully.

"Ask your parents." Allison replied.

"I would love a party." Lottie smiled.

"Again, ask your parents." Allison responded.

"Okay," Lottie replied happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, the couples scored tickets to Aladdin on Broadway. The couples were enraptured by the story from start to end. They fell in love with the Genie and the colorful costumes. The musical was perfect to them. When it was time for curtain call, they gave it a standing ovation.

* * *

_**dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;** _

That evening, the Hale, Argent, and Townsend families plus the Lahey brothers, Danielle, and Stiles gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of BBQ roast beef sandwiches, potato chips, and salad. They had milk to drink with their dinner. They passed around dishes and were happy.

"I'm getting a second helping." Isaac declared.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone. They rested together in their own bed.

"I finished one portrait." Steve mentioned.

"Really?! Wanna tell me which?" Bucky teased.

"Nope. You get to wait." Steve smiled.

"Aw, fine." Bucky pouted. Steve kissed his pout away.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The board gives a verdict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic will be posted next. The title is Murder at Christie's. ETA; the title was changed to Murder at Doyle Auctions.

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The families plus Stiles, Isaac, and Danielle gathered for lunch. Brunch consisted of smoked salmon bagel sandwiches with cream cheese spread, quiche, banana bread, bacon, hash browns and egg casserole, french toast, biscuits, and Belgian waffles with strawberries, banana slices, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and powdered sugar on top.

Dessert consisted of cinnamon rolls, glazed fruit tarts, doughnuts, blueberry muffins, chocolate chip cookies, and coffee cake. There were V-8, milk, orange and apple juice, and coffee to drink.

They were happy to be together as a family. They talked about their day's plans as they ate.

* * *

**_Central Park Zoo, Manhattan;_ **

Allison, Isaac, Cora, and Masumi took a group of teens and children to the zoo. Camden and Jesse tagged along.

They ran from exhibits to houses alike. There were Snow leopards, central garden and the sea lion pool, grizzly bears, polar circle with penguins, Tropic Zone; the rainforest, temperate territory, and Tisch Children's zoo.

They watched as penguins and sea lions were fed. Then they visited the 3D theater. The kids were in awe.

"This is fun!" Wanda cheered.

* * *

**_Jacques Torres Chocolate store, So-Ho Hudson, Manhattan;_ **

The couples went out on a group date. This was their last date before spring break. So they went to the Jacques Torres Chocolate shop in So-Ho.

They toured the museum there and had fun finding out how they made their chocolate products. They discovered the history of Jacques Torres.

They enjoyed and tried so many kinds of chocolate. In the end, they each brought either a box of chocolates or chocolate bars to bring home.

* * *

**_Staten Island Children's Museum;  
_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family visited Staten Island Children's Museum. They explored the entire place. There was an art gallery, block harbor, garden terrace, great exploration, green living room, sea of boats, and Ladder 11.

The House About It was about how to build houses. The Big Games section consisted of life-sized games such as Chess, Checkers, Dominoes, Connect Four, Ball Toss and Bowling. Portia's Playhouse was a theater complete with costumes for dress up and let's pretend. Walk-In-Workshop was where you could explore art.

"This is so cute!" Steve smiled as he and Bucky watched their kids walk and run around. Aurora giggled in Block Harbor. Lottie wanted to play in Portia's Playhouse. Drew was trying to lug around chess pieces. Wanda didn't want to leave the art gallery at all. Pietro and Zack opted for Great Explorations, House About It, Ladder 11, and Bugs & Other Arthropods. While Wanda and Lottie didn't mind the building houses, fire truck, and Great Explorations. They drew the line entirely at bugs and refused to enter the section.

"Eww! Gross!" Lottie squealed.

"You know that I only like butterflies and ladybugs! Nothing of those yucky worms and other bugs!" Wanda protested.

"Why? They're fun!" Pietro defended his choice.

"Okay, okay! No fighting!" Bucky scolded.

"Okay, we'll split up. Bucky, take the girls." Steve decided. He really didn't want their youngest anywhere near the bugs. The toddler was at the age when she would put anything in her mouth. Who knows what Aurora would make of the bugs! Bucky nodded, and they went their separate ways.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled in their bed.

"That was close. Lottie, Wanda, and Pietro almost fought." Bucky was saying.

"You did the same thing with your sisters." Steve recalled.

"Don't remind me. I was a menace." Bucky replied.

"You still are." Steve responded. Bucky gasped in mock offense and attacked his husband with kisses. It was all a normal part of their life and they loved their children and friends.


End file.
